Kings and Queens
by Squid Senpai
Summary: 30STM songfic. Giratina, after roaming the reverse world while hiding his love for Arceus, feels that he is on the edge of insanity. Arceus merely feels alone and drops by for a visit. Pushing tradition aside, will this king admit his love for his queen?


**A/N: I was thinking of this last night while TRYING- I repeat, **_**TRYING**_**- to update my other stories.**

**Please note that I think of Arceus as a **_**girl **_**and Giratina as a **_**boy**_**. Also, I don't really support this shipping as much as I do with my other weird shippings ****(ArceusXDialga, GiratinaXPalkia)**

**So… NO FLAMES ABOUT THEIR GENDERS! I ALREADY GOT ONE, I DON'T NEED ANOTHER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or "Kings and Queens" (the song used). They belong to their respective owners.**

**BEGIN**

_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!  
><em> 

He didn't need faith.

For the paste few millennia, Giratina has never needed or wanted Arceus's help. He could easily take care of himself and she could take care of herself and the many legendaries that keep the 'normal' world in balance. It was the same for all the other legendaries as well.

There was quite a few things that they didn't have in common, way too many to count. But, surprisingly, the differences were not the reason that they chose to remain separated. It was, in fact, the jealousy that comfortably harbored in those differences. Yet, Giratina stilled loved her for that. He loved the odd differences between them, yet he could not confess to her about them. The reverse world, instead of weakening or destroying them, merely made these emotions stronger.

His longing for her was always on his mind. On extremely rare occasions, when he thought too much about her, Giratina felt loneliness envelop his mind and cold-heart.

This happened to be one of those occasions.

_Into the night,  
>Desperate and broken.<br>The sound of a fight,  
>Father has spoken.<br>Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!  
><em> 

Giratina roamed the 'underworld' looking for any companion to speak to, even if it were his reflection in the broken glass that littered the floors. He was on the verge of madness, the next 'legendary meeting', the only time he spoke to others, would be in a week.

For once in his eternal life, he regretted his decision to become Lord of the Anti-matter.

Being away from Arceus strained on his, he hated to admit, delicate emotions for her. Love.

_We were the Kings and Queens of promise!  
>We were the phantoms of ourselves!<br>Maybe the Children of a Lesser God,  
>Between Heaven and Hell,<br>Heaven and Hell.  
><em> 

The decision to be the anti-matter ruler was a long and hard one, without a doubt. To become the 'reverse ruler' you need to accept the fact that you would be _alone _for up to _years _at a time. You also need to show utterly no mercy nor emotion, otherwise you would become destroyed from the other spirits' jealousy. Of course, when he heard of the zealous tasks in the other options, ruler of life, time, or space, he had to think much more than planned. To be a life ruler, you needed to be creative and intelligent to make the living beings; to be a time ruler, you must love math, history, reading, and even science; to be a space ruler, you need to understand physics, astronomy, and be able to tell your precise location in relation to any given object or location. Thus, he automatically jumped at the chance to a very simple yet lonely eternity. No love, no friends, no mercy. Just he and his negativity roamed this darkened place.

Thus, he could never truly tell Arceus how much he loved her. Only stare from afar and feverishly wish to be by her side.

On the bright side, he didn't have to show his next to none humility towards worshippers; his worshippers loved his dark and sadistic self and they were quite loyal. Arceus's worshippers were the exact opposite; they loved her kindness and optimistic nature, looking up to her in times of need and, if she supposedly 'didn't help', abandoned and returned to her over and over again. Giratina never understood how she managed and, sadly, never will. Just as he may never understand of his love for her.

The same way he may never truly enjoy the land that lies between 'heaven and hell', as many have put it.

_Into your lives,  
>Hopeless and Taken.<br>We stole our new lives,  
>Through blood and pain.<br>In defense of our dreams!  
>In defense of our dreams!<br>_

Sighing in his usual miserable way, he turned back towards his favorite spot in his world. A deep and menacing cave full of many trinkets he found in the underworld; shattered mirrors, crystals, and metals bent into interesting shapes were carefully arranged onto his make-shift shelves. In the middle, a mound of dark-colored blankets and pillows serviced as his rarely-used bed. His bloody eyes have always registered the sight as his dark home, never changing. So there was no mistake in how shocked he was to find a white form standing in the entrance to the cave.

His heart skipped a beat. His love was here.

"Lady Arceus," Giratina acknowledged the goddess, trying to keep his voice from waving from surprise and love, as he changed into his human form, a young man with blonde hair and fresh-blood colored eyes. Before you ask, changing into human forms when meeting another legendary always meant that they did not wish for a fight.

"Lord Giratina," Arceus replied in the same manner, changing into a young albino girl with stunning emerald eyes to represent how young the human era truly is in comparison to the other eras. She curtsied to the basilisk, slightly picking up her simple yet beautiful white dress by the hems "I've awaited your presence."

Giratina bowed to the life goddess "I wish I could say the same, but I'm afraid I did not expect your arrival." He chuckled slightly, feeling his madness slip away when he saw the childish pout on Arceus's small face. Her actions always amused him.

_We were the Kings and Queens of promise!  
>We were the Phantoms of ourselves!<br>Maybe the Children of a Lesser God,  
>Between Heaven and Hell,<br>Heaven and Hell.  
><em> 

"If I may ask, why are you here?" Giratina questioned the goddess.

"I am here to visit you, of course. Unless you're not the king of the underworld," Arceus lightly teased the basilisk, a very rare thing for her to do to anyone.

Giratina blinked in surprise at the statement; Arceus never 'just visited' unless she had an important matter to discuss with him. His surprised face quickly contorted into a glare; "Just tell me what you want, Arceus."

"What?"

"You never come here for 'fun'. It's always business matters."

Arceus sighed pitifully "Why is it that you always look down upon such things? I just feel the need to visit you!"

"You're lying," Giratina replied, trying not to unleash a full fury on the much stronger legendary "It's written all over your face!"

_The age of man is over,  
>A darkness comes and all.<br>These lessons that we learned here,  
>Have only just begun.<br>_

"You have much to learn, dear Giratina," Arceus, with all of the pleasantries now gone, scowled at Giratina "You still haven't learned how to act in front of a superior."

Giratina laughed bitterly "Is that it? You came all the way down here just to teach me a lesson?" He narrowed his almond shaped eyes at Arceus whom was glaring straight back. Ah, this was the Arceus he knew. She always hid behind her kindness but, in the bitter reality that only Giratina saw and she never knew herself, she was just as sadistic as him. Only he knew of it and, most might call him insane for saying this, liked the goddess when she was angry rather than face her smiles and laughter.

Arceus sighed sadly, surprising Giratina at how quickly she recovered from her anger spell "No…"

"Then _why_ did you come?"

"You are my only equal in terms of ranking, not power," her face was pulled into a small frown "I… just wanted to be able to talk to someone like a _normal _being would do. I picked you because you are both lonely and my equal. Is that enough for you?"

Giratina nodded, his eyes softening at Arceus's expression before looking away. If anything, he feared only Arceus's tears. He hid an inward chuckle at his own absurdity; being alone all the time, he had developed the strangest likes and dislikes and, since there was no one to have a _pleasant _chat with, he didn't know if they were good, bad, or just odd.

_We were the Kings and Queens of promise!  
>We were the Phantoms of ourselves!<br>Maybe the Children of a Lesser God,  
>Between Heaven and Hell!<br>_

"I guess you are like a king and I a queen; everyone talks to us respectfully and even fears us, but we really long for the need of a real conversation, even if it is an argument," Arceus muttered, catching Giratina's attention once more.

Lonely even with others around…

Giratina fought the smile coming to his face. The great Arceus was alone, but was he not the same? It was moments like these that brought them together. It was moments like these that made Giratina realize his eternal, and not yet confessed, love to the life goddess.

"I should go…" Arceus sighed before turning away to leave "Good-bye."

"I love you," he blurted out, making the goddess freeze in surprise. His heart quickened as she turned to face him.

"About time," she laughed, making his eyes the size of dinner plates "follow me, _dear_." She clasped him by his clammy and nearly dragged him to the hall of origin.

Maybe he did need faith for it was, after all, what Arceus embodied.

_We are the Kings!  
>We are the Queens!<br>We are the Kings!  
>We are the Queens!<em>

_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_

**\(o.o)/**

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell me! PLEASE! I AM LONELY!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
